


Toothwashing

by katofrafters



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen, Terra Firma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katofrafters/pseuds/katofrafters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the little things that got cut out of his brain, along with that stupid chip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toothwashing

John poked the toothbrush out of the plastic with shaking fingers, grabbed the small white tube balanced precariously by the sink and flipped it over, scanning the back.

_Use a pea-sized amount. Do not swallow. Keep out of reach of children._

A demented giggle bubbled up out of his chest and he turned his attention to the demonic piece of plastic. He had used one of these things for the better part of his life – why the hell did it strike him as such a foreign idea?

Paste in place he clumsily began guiding the thing around his teeth and tongue, wiggling it up and down, back and forth. When the wall clock told him a minute had passed, he spat out the excess, rinsed his mouth with water, and cleaned the innocent little plastic toy as well.

“You okay in there, son?”

“Fine,” John replied, damn proud of how steady his voice was. “Be out in a sec.”


End file.
